The present inventions are related to systems and methods for determining noise components in a received signal set.
Received information in a data transmission system is effected by various noise factors and is often expressed as a ratio of signal power to noise power. Such transmission systems may include, for example, wireless or wired data transmission systems where data is transferred from a transmission device to a receiving device, and data storage systems where data is transferred to a storage medium in a write operation and retrieved from the same storage medium in a read operation. Knowledge of signal power and noise power may be used in a number of aspects of such systems. Further, the composition of noise in a read back signal may be used to provide information about the health of the recording channel or transmission channel as well as the quality of data-detection we can expect from the read-channel device.
As an example, estimating noise components using conventional methods may include an extensive amount of data-averaging, computations and analysis using an oscilloscope relying on special data patterns. Further, the conventional methods may involve offline operation requiring several data transfers including reads, writes and large amounts of memory. In some cases, such approaches may not be desirable due to resource limitations and/or delays.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for estimating noise components in a received signal set.